Company Policy
by The not-so great critic69
Summary: When the Disney Villains find out that they are nothing more than fictional characters, they all finally snap and embark on a cosmic quest to eliminate their enemies across the worlds of Disney. Mickey, despite having caused all this, will not take responsibility for his actions and sets off to stop them, but finds that he will have to answer for his lies, like it or not.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW IT OR GIVE CRITICISM.  
I'M OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE MISSED OUT ON ANY PLOT DETAILS OR IF SOMEONE IS ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER. I WILL DO MY BEST TO RECTIFY ALL IF I CAN.  
THERE WILL BE NO OC'S IN THIS FANFIC. **

**ALL CHARACTERS UTILIZED ARE CHARACTERS OWNED BY THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP, ONLY USING THESE PROPERTIES AS A WORK OF FICTION. **

Bald Mountain, home of the black demon Chernabog.

Inside was a spectacularly dark and twisted version of Disneyland. The location in question had the exact same layout and mapping as Disneyland, but with one twist: it was filled with Disney villains.

Maleficent's castle served as the central hub, the place's equivalent of Sleeping Beauty castle, while other villain lairs such as the Elephant Graveyard, Gaston's tavern, the old De Vil manor and so forth were located around it as evil, perverted versions of Adventureland, Fantasyland, New Orleans Square, etc. that surrounded Maleficent's domain.

Outside of Bald Mountain is a large blue lagoon where ships such as Davy Jones' Flying Dutchman, Captain Nemo's Nautilus, Captain Hook's Jolly Roger and numerous other ships, courtesy of the East India Trading Company, are anchored.

A resident, most of whom are put here in his/her most powerful form with his/her most powerful assets prior to being defeated, is free to go anywhere he/she pleases, even outside Bald Mountain, but because their bases are perfectly recreated here, most of them just stay in their respective residences, usually with their minions roaming the park running errands for them, given that most villains were in their homes in agony about how their respective enemies defeated them, conjuring up plans to accomplish their goals, fixing their residence or abusing their minions to amuse themselves; but not today.

Today, while the streets are filled with trolls, cy-bugs, hyaenas, soldiers and other such minions, their masters have all gathered in Maleficent's castle, summoned from their respective domains for some sort of special occasion.

"Listen well, all of you!" Shouted the evil fairy herself as she struck her staff on the ground.  
"The time has come, my fellow so-called villains! The time to release ourselves from this squalor prison and to wreak vengeance against those who have cursed our ambitions with their petty foolishness! What say you?"

For a few minutes, the entire room was silent, before Hades finally said: "Meh, if it gets the job done, why not?"

Eventually, all the villains decided to assist in one last attempt to destroy those who had foiled their ambitions and started to laugh maniacally.

"Excellent, but not unexpected." Grinned Maleficent. "Now, allow me to explain."

"Separate groups are to invade several worlds foreign to them simultaneously. The specific details shall be explained in a moment, my dear friends, but for now, your attentions are to be focused here. Once your alliances have reached a specific world, feel free to do whatever you wish to the filth that inhabits them."

Immediately after Maleficent gave her instructions, Ursula put her hand below her chin and asked: "A great pleasure, if I do say so myself." She was laughing hardly, imagining King Triton and his subjects falling before her as she talked."but how will we know how to navigate these worlds or to find those little fools if- "

"Why, those with experience with that particular world shall provide you with details about that world beforehand. Bald Mountain's magic grows stronger by the minute even as we speak. It will allow us to manipulate it as we wish and navigate ourselves to wherever we desire." Replied Maleficent coldly and calmly.

"I beg your pardon, miss." Said Captain Hook as he angrily slammed his hook on a nearby stone desk before calming down. "But if we are to invade one world and say, another group invades another, then-"

"I assure you, Dear Captain, not a hair shall be harmed on Peter Pan's head. Those who will venture to Neverland shall only assist you in taking that wretched boy down, but you may do with him as you wish once your task in Arendelle is complete." Said Maleficent.

"Indeed, I believe that most of us... know that a proper punishing is what these vermin deserve, but given that those who have cursed us to this plane of existence are well aware of us, does it not fare better for all of us that we send those unfamiliar to them to smite these so-called heroes?"

A lot of them, like Hades and Scar, agreed because they couldn't really care less about who was going to kill their enemies as they were solely focused on acquiring power and wealth; those who had stopped them in the past were trivial to these villains so long as their they were dead.

Others, such as Captain Hook, the Evil Queen and admittedly Maleficent herself, were less than thrilled at the prospect of having Peter Pan, Snow White, Prince Philipp and so on, perishing by someone else's hand, for their lust for vengeance was too great to bear. Thus, it was agreed that, should a villain wish for a particular...acquaintance of his/hers to die by his/her hand and his/her hand alone, the ones assigned to the world of that particular protagonist are to only incapacitate that person, nothing more, then bring them to his/her nemesis alive, to satisfy that particular villain's taste for blood.

Maleficent quickly gave instructions to all the villains gathered there and told them which worlds that they were supposed to invade and destroy.

"Ah, Judge Frollo, yes. I believe that your talents are necessary for leading the assault on Arendelle."

"That witch that tormented me must be-"

"Yes, and all in due time, my dear. But for now, I believe it is within your interest to-ah, you've never heard of the incident there, have you?"

"My only concern is for that gypsy Esmeralda to burn and rot in the fiery pit."

"Well, it appears that Arendelle also has a witch in its midst. The one whom they call Elsa the Snow Queen, a witch that commands ice and snow to her bidding and rules over the kingdom as their Queen. Indeed, she has recently frozen the entire land and plunged the entire kingdom into chaos. Why, such an abomination must be-"

"Sent back to hell where she belongs, as is the will of our Lord."

"Indeed." Smiled Maleficent as Frollo turned his back on her and started discussing his plans with Hook.

The following day, all of the villains headed for the docks, where they assembled all of their minions and their massive armies for one final assault on those who had destroyed their ambitions. Of course, the goal of killing someone who wasn't your enemy, but the enemy of someone else, while that someone would kill your enemy simply because your enemies were already too familiar with you did create a lot of tension, especially with villains who wanted to exact their revenge themselves instead of having people do it for them.

"Understand this, Scar, Pan's head is mine and mine alone! Do what you will to the Lost Boys and that infernal Tinker Bell, but their leader is mine!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, dear captain. I WOULDN'T DREAM of killing him. No, I-" Scar whispered in Hook's ear about his plans for Peter.

Once he was finished, all an astounded Captain could say was: "My, my, why, I'd never thought of that!" before he departed to his ship.

Eventually, they all left for the different worlds via the black magic that spiraled at Bald Mountain. Once they did, the peak of the mountain separated into what looks like two gigantic black wings belonging to a black horned creature that engulfed itself in flames. Eventually the mountain itself was covered in fire as the monster looked down upon all the different worlds and smiled.

It knew that at last, destiny awaited and all they had to do was be prepared.

**THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY EXPOSITION FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, WHICH DETAIL HOW THE VARIOUS VILLAINS ATTEMPT TO DEFEAT THE DISNEY PROTAGONISTS. I WILL BE UTILIZING CHARACTERS FROM MOSTLY THE ANIMATED MOVIES, LIVE ACTION MOVIES, AND SHORTS, SO SADLY, NO GARGOYLES, DARKWING DUCK OR PHINEAS AND FERB.**


	2. Chapter 1: For The First Time In Forever

The sound of a thousand thundering footsteps of armored soldiers on horseback armed with spears and swords was muffled by the winter snow that they travelled on. Leaving behind footprint after footprint, Claude Frollo and his army walked three agonizing miles, following the map given to them by Prince Hans, only to reach Wandering Oaken's trading post, again.

"We've been going around in circles! This blasted map has led us nowhere!" Exclaimed Frollo as he angrily threw it to his lieutenant.

The judge decided to enter the trading post to demand directions to the castle from its owner, and then torch the place once he had what he needed just to make sure that the owner didn't get any ideas.

"Hoo-hoo! Big Winter Blowout!" Said Oaken gleefully once Frollo and two of his guards entered the store.

"You there! German! I demand directions to Arendelle castle at once!"

"Just go straight down the mountain for about three hours, you can't miss it. Anything else?" Said the rather large man in green clothes.

"No, I-" Just then, a man dressed in brown mountain clothes drenched in snow and some kind of little creature made out of snow with a carrot for a nose and twigs for arms walked in the store. Frollo immediately recognized them as he remembered Hans' advice; "Make sure that you take care of the snowman and the ice harvester's reindeer first."

He walked out of the store quickly before Olaf and Kristoff could see him. Once he got out, he found Sven tied to a tree and ordered his men to cut off the reindeer'a throat before his owner could do anything about it. Once Sven's throat had a well-placed axe in it, Frollo immediately told his lieutenant to surround entire place while the duo remained blissfully unaware of what happened outside. Olaf looked around and saw a guard near every window, pulling Kristoff's pants, whispering: "I think those guys outside are shy, let's say hi!"

Once the troops of medieval soldiers effectively circled and surrounded the entire place, Frollo told the man beside him to grab a torch and "Burn it." Several soldiers threw torches on the roof and before Kristoff could realize what happened, He felt his pants getting wetter on the lower end before looking down and "GASP!". There was where Olaf once stood, a water puddle with a carrot, a few round stones, two twigs, and three blades of grass in it. "Olaf!" Cried the ice harvester with his frantic hands in the water, realizing his friend was gone. Looking around, he saw that the entire place was on fire and that Oaken had been burnt to death by the fire. He got out as fast as he could before the place went up in flames, only to see Sven's lifeless body on the ground and a man in black robes shouting to a bunch of armed soldiers: "After him!"

Just before he could reach the farthest end of the nearby kingdom, Kristoff was struck in the back by a well-aimed crossbow and fell to the ground, restrained by several men, trying to break free. As he struggled to be free, his suffering was ended when Frollo stabbed him in the heart with his sword, pulling it back once the ice harvester finally closed his eyes and died, his last words being: "Sven..."

Afterwards, he came upon the sight of the kingdom herself, and immediately ordered his men to: "Burn the city to the ground! Find that witch and her sister!"

Soldiers on horseback barged in the kingdom at an amazing speed, burning down houses and even the streets themselves, killing both innocent civilians and defending palace guards whilst they raced to Arendelle castle. A team of armed men grabbed a massive wooden column and charged it at the castle gates, hoping to enter it.

"Harder! Harder! Put your backs into it!" Shouted Frollo as he stood idly by while his men tried to break down the door, which was being held back by men on the other side. Eventually, they broke the door and started to burn the palace and all the things contained therein. However, when the army searched throughout the castle and all of its rooms for their two targets, there was no sign of them in the castle. Frollo immediately noticed this and threatened to chop off a servant's head for the whereabouts of those he was to kill.

"I'd rather die."

"And so you shall." Replied an expressionless Frollo before he decapitated the man.

While Arendelle was burning to the ground and releasing black smoke that reached the heavens, Frollo was marching around, blackmailing or bribing civilians to reveal the location of their dear monarch. Eventually, he ended up slaughtering all of Arendelle's denizens and burning down the entire kingdom for not revealing, or not knowing the current location of Princess Anna or Queen Elsa. "It's impossible. Where could- Of course!" Thought the madman as he tried desperately to think of where the princess and Queen were and turned to the mountains. Though they were far away, he could make out a kind of shining blue light that appeared at the mountaintop. Remembering that Hans told him about an ice palace high in the mountains, Frollo immediately called his troops, telling them to "Head for the mountains!"

Eventually, the massive army came to a halt once they came across Elsa's magnificent ice palace and the little bridge that led to it.

Despite the fact that the ice that made up the palace was transparent enough for those inside to see what was happening outside, Anna and Elsa were too busy gleefully building a snowman to notice the massive medieval Parisian army that surrounded the palace, preparing to attack.

"I'm really worried about Kristoff, Elsa. He hasn't been back for a while and he never takes this long when he's out harvesting ice..." Said Anna as she put the final snowball on the creature's head.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder to comfort her. "It's alright, Anna. They'll be back soon."

"Do you think they-"

"Wait."

"No, I-"

"No, really, Quiet! Something's not right..." Said Elsa as the light in her fists started to turn blue. She could sense that something wasn't right and was preparing to attack any possible intruders that might harm her little sister. "Anna, get to the balcony and wait until I say it's ok."

"But I can-"

"Anna, I cannot lose you again!" Suddenly, the ice that formed the palace started to turn red, as it does whenever Elsa gets emotional.

"Well, you don't know what's out there and you need my-"

"Anna, do as I say and get to the balcony!" Cried the Snow Queen in desperation.

Seeing the angry protective sister look on Elsa's face made Anna realize that she was dead serious and so, she simply sighed and headed for the balcony, so that her sister could deal with whoever was at the main gate and not have to worry about her safety. "Elsa.." She sighed.

Upon going outside the balcony, Anna gasped, clenching her fist to her chest, once she saw the flaming hot smoke coming up from somewhere beneath the mountains.

"It can't-oh, no." Thought Anna as she raced back down to the gate, crying: "Elsa!" Just before her sister opened the gate. Before Elsa could even open the gate though, the gate itself opened for her. Or rather, a tremendously strong gust of wind did. It blew both sisters to the ground and knocked Anna out.

Where did this amazingly powerful gust of wind come from? As Elsa looked up, she saw something that looked like it came straight out of a storybook.

A frightening creature, a monstrously thin black anthropomorphic wolf, wearing a hat and overalls and grinning wildly, showing off its massive sharp teeth.  
The creature spoke with a loud voice that echoed through the entire castle shouting menacingly to Elsa: "WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?!"

Getting up, she tried to tell the creature to leave, only for him to huff and puff his chest and blowing her away to the opposite wall with a massive breath, he licked his lips, clearly intending to make a meal out of the Snow Queen. As she tried desperately to get up, she saw that he was not alone. There was an army of at least a thousand men in armor armed with swords, crossbows, spears and axes, assembled in full, and a man in black judge's robes with a purple hat behind the wolf, clearly ready to strike at her. In an attempt to save Anna, who was still lying catatonic on the ground, Elsa mustered all the energy that she could, creating an icy tornado that prevented Frollo, Big Bad and the army from reaching either of them, shouting: "LEAVE!".

Elsa's scream echoed through the castle and the area around it. Suddenly, a giant ice monster with sharp icicle teeth and claws, seemingly having heard her call, dropped to the ground from the very ceiling, shattering it, whilst the icy tornado was still swirling around. It was Marshmallow, summoned from the mountains by his creator to fight off the invading forces. Indeed, by the time that the air cleared, Frollo, unable to get his men to ignore Marshmallow, headed for the balcony alongside Big Bad, while his army was busy cutting off the ice creature's limbs.

In the midst of the confusion, Elsa quickly grabbed Anna's unconscious body, silently saying to herself: "You definitely need to stop eating all that chocolate." as she carried her little sister. Anna opened her eyes and whispered: "So do you." before closing her eyes and falling into unconsciousness again.

Carrying her to the balcony and opening the doors, Elsa stomped on the ground with her foot and created a linear downward path made out of ice so they could get back to Arendelle. Elsa gasped as she saw smoke coming from what was undoubtedly Arendelle, but then realized that Frollo and Big Bad were right behind them, Frollo wielding a torch on one hand and a spear on the other.

Seeing no other option, Elsa slowly rotated the path until it became a sort of a slide. Jumping onto the icy slide with Anna in tow, Elsa's magic created sharp icicles behind her on the path as she slid down, preventing the villains from following her to Arendelle. Big Bad tried to go after them, but was restrained by Frollo, who told him that "Our ally is waiting down there."

As Elsa slid down, she quickly realized that she wasn't being followed and let out a huge sigh, before seeing a massive flying ship right in front of her, crashing the rest of the ice slide below and knocking both her and Anna to the nearby ground. Trying to get up, Elsa was immediately struck in the head by the golden handle of a smiling Captain Hook's sword, becoming unconscious on the ground. Her last words before blacking out were "Anna..."

When Anna woke up, she was chained to the ground in Arendelle's now burning public square. Struggling with all her might to break free, she was greeted by three sinister characters: Judge Claude Frollo, Big Bad and Captain Hook.

"Ah, so this is the beloved Princess Anna of Arendelle." Said Frollo with a wicked smile.

"W-who are- where-"

"We're having a little...bonfire here in Arendelle and you're all invited to attend!" Frollo immediately gestured to reveal Elsa right in front of Anna, fully conscious and gagged, being tied to a wooden log that had a lot of hay under it. Elsa and Anna looked at each other with worried eyes, Anna crying out: "Elsa!"

"By the power vested in my by The Lord almighty, as minister of the justice of Paris, I hereby accuse you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, of the crime of witchcraft. Your sentence: DEATH."

"NNNNOOOOO!" Cried Anna, who was just as helpless as her sister was. Elsa, in a last ditch attempt to save her sister, froze the rope that tied her to the wooden log, broke free and began whipping up a winter storm that circled around her and Anna. Ice suddenly sprouted from all around them and Elsa made them into icicles, each as long and sharp as a spear, floating in midair and each pointed at every single living soul that dared to attack them.

Frollo whispered "witchcraft" to himself and didn't move an inch until Captain Hook put his hand on his shoulder and released Anna before summoning his ship, screaming and crying for mercy like a child. "Oh, I beg for mercy, your highness! See, we were ambushed and-"  
"LEAVE! Now." angrily proclaimed Elsa with her fierce and intimidating eyes dead set on Frollo.  
Anna protested, believing that these criminals should be arrested or killed, but Elsa was far too stressed, angry and tired to have any of that.

Trying to do something other than stand there, Anna tried to move towards the criminals, but was blocked by Elsa's hand.  
"Anna, Mercy is what separates kings and queens from tyrants and dictators." She said as Hook, Big Bad and a very reluctant Frollo boarded the Jolly Roger.

"Papa told you that, didn't he?" Asked Anna with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Yeah." Replied Elsa uncomfortably.

Once the villains boarded the massive ship however, Elsa could sense that something was very wrong. Immediately, Hook raised his sword and shouted to his crew: "OPEN FIRE, MEN!"

Elsa quickly created a giant ice barrier protecting herself and Anna from the ship's attack, trying to find an opening big enough to cripple the ship in the process amidst the continuous barrage of cannon fire. There just wasn't one because the ship was firing at them while it was in the air.

Buildings already burned down were now toppled over thanks to cannon fire and even the castle itself was now destroyed. The sisters had nowhere to hide. Unable to attack back at Hook's ship, the Snow Queen eventually couldn't keep it up anymore and a cannonball shot right through her protective barrier, shattering it and knocking her to the ground as a helpless Anna looked on.

Frollo got out of the ship with his comrades and once again started a bonfire with Elsa in the middle of it, though this time, she could not escape. The carbon monoxide started to suffocate her and woke her up, allowing her to see Anna, desperately crying and trying to break free to help her, but unable to because she herself was bring restrained by Captain Hook. Too weak to do anything, all the Snow Queen could manage was a soft "Anna, I'm sorry..." Before she finally closed her eyes and breathed her last, succumbing to the fire and the smoke that it created.

Anna cried out "ELSA!" for five times until her sister's body went up in flames. Struggling even more now to break free, Hook angrily slammed her to a nearby wooden column with his hand, then put his hook around her neck, preventing her from moving and making her effectively stick to the wooden column, but giving enough room for her to breathe and talk at the same time while she was essentially incapacitated.

Calming down, he immediately said with a half-crooked smile: "Why, a thousand pardons, me dear, I don't believe you're in on our little joke.

Frollo grabbed a silver mirror from one of his henchmen nearby. He showed it to the incapacitated Anna, who began to see that this was no ordinary mirror. Indeed, this was the Beast's or rather, Gaston's enchanted mirror, the one that he stole from Belle and shows one what he/she who holds it wishes to see. Maleficent thought that magic mirrors could be useful for her allies, as it had been for Gaston and the Evil Queen, so she had her minions manufacture some for them. It started glowing dark green with electricity around the edges, before showing something that really was anything but funny.

"You see, we came here to deliver a...message from someone most dear to you."

The vision started to move backwards, showing Arendelle being burned to the ground, Kristoff getting shot at, Olaf melting, Sven having his throat slit and finally, something that wasn't even a vision from the past to begin with, but something much worse.

In the mirror, Staring at her right in the eye was a smiling Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who looked all too eager to see Princess Anna get what was coming to her.  
"Hello, Anna, it's been too long. How are you? I hope you haven't forgotten about me."

"Hans? Y-you're behind this? But you're in-"

"Oh, you'll be surprised what a few good friends can do. I'm sure you'd know all about that, but now that Olaf and that ice harvester are gone, I bet you're really lonely right now; You and Elsa being locked up for so long in your own castle after all, but now that she's dead too, I guess you have only the townspeople for com- Oh, wait, I'm sorry, you don't."

"Y-you're lying!"

"Well, my friends would be more than glad to end your suffering right now, of which I'm sure I'm doing you a favor. I mean, You were always so pathetic that I never really saw a purpose for you to live anyway."

"When I get out of here, you're going to wish that you never hurt Elsa!"

"Oh, sweet, simple Anna, you never learn, do you?"

"Hans, you-" Anna was slapped on the face by Hook to make her shut up.

Hans sighed before moving from the frame of the mirror to reveal that he had tied up two people in chairs in some sort of other castle, one of whom seemed to be a prince wearing a white shirt and the other a princess with long blonde hair and red lips. They were gaged and didn't seem to be having a better time than Anna was. Getting his sword, Hans slid it near the man's neck, as if he was about to cut it.

"Now, I'm really sorry that I can't be there myself to see you, but I hope my friends can make you comfortable. Before I go, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. Now, I guess they'd have a lot in common with you, Anna, after all, meeting a stranger after only a day, being desperate enough to fall in love and living happily ever after, isn't tht right? In fact, Philip here reminds me a lot of my brothers, actually, so we get along great, isn't that right, Philip?"

Hans pretended as if he was listening to Philipp, putting his hand near his ear then saying "Sorry, buddy, I can't hear you." Afterwards, he proceeded to stab Philipp's chest with his sword in a most gruesome fashion, killing him instantly and prompting Aurora beside him to scream hysterically. Anna saw this all happening before her very eyes through the mirror, her eyes opening as wide as humanly possible and her voice screaming "NO!" at the very top of her lungs, before Hook attempted to cover her mouth with his hand.

Hans moved towards Aurora, who was trembling worriedly in her chair. He then looked at Anna and said "Don't worry, Aurora here has some unfinished business with a friend of mine. She won't be dying... Yet. You on the other hand..." He looked at Hook, who was incapacitating Anna with both of his hands and said "Captain?"

Captain Hook simply smiled, saying "The pleasure is all mine, your highness." before proceeding to grab his pistol, loading, and casually shooting the princess in the head. Immediately, she closed her eyes and fell, lifeless to the ground.

Hans laughed with delight and the realization that Arendelle was now his, and now, there were no air-headed royals to stop him this time.  
"Oh, Anna, this never would have happened if you would just let me kill your sister. But now, both of you are gone and Arendelle is mine at last." He didn't care how badly Frollo burned down the entire kingdom, he knew that he could restore it back to its former glory and force his brothers to respect, no, bow down to him and recognize his greatness. He grinned in front of Aurora, gripping her chin in his hands, saying "For once, I think I'll sleep well tonight."

Frollo put the mirror away and got back on his horse, ordering his troops to get on the Jolly Roger, followed by Captain Hook and his crew and the Big Bad Wolf. The three of them had done it, still they almost failed.

"Swoggle me eyes! We should've brought along someone like Maleficent, almost got me other hand chopped off!" Complained Hook to Frollo.

The judge suddenly snapped back at the captain. "And bring one of those heathen heretical practitioners of witchcraft to eliminate another one of their own?! Of what use would they have been? We managed to rid this earth of that vile creature and her sister, anyway."

Hook had no further argument. He knew full well that a confrontation with Frollo would tear his ship apart. Besides, he was right. They did it. If they could kill someone as powerful as Elsa, then together, the villains could eliminate anyone, no matter how powerful they were, they thought.

Captain Hook shouted at his crew to set sail for Bald Mountain before returning to his captain's quarters and thinking to himself: "I should have done this years ago! I could have rid myself of Pan and that accursed crocodile all this time!"

Frollo entered the room and sat down on his seat while the wolf sat on the floor, tired from the entire ordeal. Mr. Smee came barging in the room with a roasted pork in his hand and a butter-filled salmon in the other, telling Hook that "Cap'n, dinner's ready."

"Oh, Smee, We'll catch'm this time! We'll blot him and those boys like sitting ducks!"

"Well, Cap'n, it's nice to see ya so happy fer once. Gettin' yer mind off that Peter Pan."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Smee. Just think, why, once I'm finished with that scurvy brat, we'll set sail for the Spanish Main and it'll be plundering and pirating again!"

"Splendid idea, Cap'n! I'll tell the whole crew!" Exclaimed Smee as he ran out of the room.

Big Bad was lying on the ground, thinking to himself: "Those three little pigs are as good as mine!"

Even Frollo was beginning to enjoy the prospect of getting rid of Quasimodo, Esmeralda and all their friends and bringing Paris back to its "pure" state, a state where witches, gypsies, traitors and blasphemous abominations would be brought to judgment for their crimes.

Happily ever after might just be within reach...for the bad guys.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Pleasure Isle For Me!

The Neverland jungle was deep, wet and humid, something that Scar, being from the mostly dry savannah-filled Pride Lands, wasn't really used to. His hyena army marched through Neverland, subdueing and subsequently feasting on the mermaids, the Indians and even the fairies of pixie hollow along the way.

However, the one group that he couldn't find were Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, the very people that he even bothered coming here for. Neither the lion nor his female human companions, Mother Gothel and the Evil Queen, could find Pan, the boys or Tinker Bell. Even as they searched Hangman's tree, Pan's hiding place, they found nothing.

Eventually, Scar and Gothel thought of a magnificent plan to lure Peter instead of finding him: kidnap Wendy, John and Michael. They were perfectly vulnerable in their home and with no one competent enough to guard them from these three, it seemed like a perfect plan. Indeed, the cosmic magical energy stemming from Bald Mountain that allowed all of these different villains to travel to different worlds at will provided an excellent teleportation tool when used even in the same world to travel to different locations.

However, upon their arrival at the Darling house, the trio of criminal masterminds found absolutely nothing there. Nothing but a simple paper note written in crude handwriting that only a child could have written saying: "Gotcha, codfish!"

Gothel immediately deduced that either Pan or Tinker Bell was observing them as they killed off the inhabitants of Neverland. Knowing this, they were probably able to warn Wendy and her siblings to fly off to safety before the villains arrived. Knowing what Hook told them about Peter, he was probably safe at Hangman's tree, awaiting and preparing for the trio along with the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell.

Scar had a wicked grin on his face, showing off all of his nasty teeth, that was soon shared by Gothel and the Queen once he explained to them his sinister plan for Peter. Once he was done, they made their way back to Neverland, heading with the hyenas to Hangman's tree.

Hiding in the bushes nearby, like predators in the savannah eyeing their prey, Scar, Gothel, the hyenas and the Stabbington brothers waited for the signal from the Queen, now disguised in her old hag form, holding a basket with a bunch of poisonous apples in her hands. Calling out to the Lost Boys, who were inside the tree, she instead attracted the attention of Peter Pan and Wendy by feigning a heart attack.

"Hmmm... Something's fishy. I've never seen her before, but it sure feels like I have." Said Peter with an inquisitive look on his face as he stroked his chin whilst in the air.

"Peter, would you be kind enough to help me help this poor lady?" Grunted Wendy as she tried to help the hag into Hangman's tree.

"What? Uh-uh, no outsiders allowed in our hideout!" Exclaimed a surprised Peter Pan, who was adamant that this old lady wasn't all that she seemed.

"Oh, but Peter, she's suffering from a heart attack. Can't-"

"Weeellll... Okay. But you have to promise to stay her and tell us a story, at least for tonight!"  
"Hmm? Oh, but for goodness sake, Peter, I can't possibly-Well, I suppose..."

"Good."

Because her frail body couldn't fit into Hangman's tree without severe strain, the old lady was put down on the ground, and Peter called the Lost Boys, John and Michael out of Hangman's tree to assist with his signature rooster crow.

"Alright, boys. Go help this old lady get into the hideout and make her feel comfortable!" Commanded Peter as he got an apple from the basket and casually took a chunk. And then he fell to the ground unconscious like a practically dead baby.

At that moment, The villains waiting in the bushes suddenly burst out like the world was coming to an end and completely incapacitated the lost boys, who were unable to fight off the hordes of hyenas and were soon eaten by them.

Wendy, John and Michael were knocked out by a well placed thrust to the head by two Stabbington brothers. Peter, Wendy, John and Michael were tied together with some rope and their unconscious bodies were dragged on the backs of satisfied hyenas.

Tinker Bell was watching this all whilst it unfolded, horrified, but unable to think of a plan, she finally decided to charge at Scar with all her might at a blinding pace, only to end up in his mouth instead. Disgusted with the taste of fairy and pixie dust, Scar spit Tink's unconscious, saliva filled, but intact body on the ground before everyone and wiped his mouth afterwards. Mother Gothel gave a disgusted look on her face saying: 'Ugh, lion saliva." Before picking up Tinker Bell's body and putting it in a small metal rectangular cage meant specifically for her.  
Scar simply chuckled, thinking to himself: "Humans are so terribly petty."

With their captives down and out, Scar, Gothel and the Queen used the cosmic energy from Bald Mountain once more to head for their destination, where they would put Peter Pan in his place: Pleasure Island, the very same island that turned so many stupid little boys into donkeys and almost turned Pinocchio himself into one.

When they arrived at the island docks, they were greeted by the Coachman, still in his red unfiform, still selling donkeys to various places and making a fortune out of it. The villains had a tremendous amount of respect for and jealousy of him, given that he was the only villain to ever get away with his crimes and succeed in them. Smiling at the trio with a grin that made them quite uncomfortable, the Coachman spoke with a very thick Cockney accent.

"Ah, Mother Gothel and yor highnesses, Scar and Evil Queen. Welcome ta Pleasure Island! To wot do I owe da pleasea of doin' business wit you people?"

"CHARMED, I'm sure." Said Scar sarcastically with Peter Pan's unconscious body on his feet.

"Well, well, well. Look'ee wot we got 'ere! Peter Pan. Been expectin' ya. Welcome to Pleasure Island."

"Now, now. It's only temporary. You see, once he's fully turned into a mule, I need him shipped off to a...certain someone, if you know whom I mean."

"Ohhoho! Now that's a bargain!... Alrighty then! I'll make sure dat dis here boy's gonna be extra comfortable before the captain gets 'ere! Wot about dem children?"

"Hyenas are crude and unspeakably plain. But they have their uses." Said the lion as Ed, one of the three hyenas that went with them, let out a very loud burp. "When allied to my vision and brain."

"And Tinker Bell?"

"Gothel? If you would be so kind..."

Mother Gothel handed over the glass cage where Tinker Bell was kept to the Coachman, telling him to "do whatever you want with her."

"Ahhahaha... A fairy. 'Wonder wot price dey'll be puttin' out dere for all dat pixie dust. Anythin' else?"

Scar pounced around for a while, then moved back and forth, observing the Coachman, who was just smiling at him creepily. He then growled: "Here. A little payment for your...services."

Gothel handed over a small brown bag filled with gold coins to the Coachman, who grinned wildly with excitement after seeing gold coin after another drop into his hand like snowflakes.  
"One more thing, He'll be up again soon. His true love of adventure and youth will wake him up soon enough." Reassured the Queen.

The Coachman laughed as he noticed that Peter Pan's ears had already become that of a donkey's. "A boy whose been dis naughty for dis long's gonna make one fine jackass of 'imself soon enough! I'll be sure ta tell the captain you said hello. It's sure been a pleasure doin' business wit ya!"

And with that, Scar, Gothel and the Queen departed Pleasure island, leaving the Coachman to contemplate where to put Peter until Hook's ship arrived.

A few days later, he finally did arrive. The pirate, in the Jolly Roger, walked down the plank to take his package from the Coachman.

"Are you sure that THIS is the boy?! The one and only Peter Pan?!" Said Hook, looking at a small donkey wearing Peter Pan's hat all tied up at his feet.

"Would you like to find out?" Asked the Coachman, pulling up a mirror and showing a vision of Peter Pan waking up on Pleasure Island.

"Tink? Tink, where are you? Wendy?!" Groaned Peter Pan as he woke up. Jumping off the rooftop where he was stranded, he lifted his arms and attempted to fly, only to land on his bottom and exclaim "Hee-Haw!".

Peter covered his mouth in fear of what he just said and, not noticing the donkey ears and tail that he had just developed, stomped his foot on the ground thinking to himself:

"I can't fly! I can't fly! I CAN'T FLY!... This won't do. All it takes and faith and trust and... Tink!"

Walking around the island, he couldn't find Tinker Bell anywhere, not knowing that the Coachman was watching his every move and eventually, the madman took the opportunity and captured Peter Pan.

"Well, well, Peter Pan. How's yor first day in Pleasure Island been?"

"Pleasure Island?"

"Haha! Take 'im away, boys!"

His men carried Peter away, who struggled with all his might to break free, but to no avail. Peter Pan saw that as the men carried him away, he had grown donkey ears, a tail and worst of all, his hands had turned into hooves! He saw his face in a nearby puddle of water and saw that it had grown into a donkey's face, complete with reddish-brown fur!

Screaming and kicking and begging for mercy, Peter Pan began to holler out "Hee-Haw" more and more until finally, the only thing that he could say was a donkey's bray. He could no longer speak and despite being aware of everything around him, Peter Pan was now a mule.

The vision in the mirror ended as Captian Hook smiled for the first time since "that wretched boy cut me hand off" because "now, I'll take his!"

Taking Peter into his ship and taking the ship itself to deeper waters, Captain Hook put the boy-turned-donkey on the deck for everyone to see.

He proclaimed "For years now, this wretched boy has been tormenting us! Dragging us into his little game and torturing our dear minds to the very limit. Why, you all remember when this very same boy cut off me hand and fed it to that accursed beast and since then, I've been forced to wear this blasted hook! No more!"

Te crew cheered with excitement, knowing that the end of Peter Pan would at last put them to sea. "Plank! Plank! Plank!" They all cried.

Captain Hook raised his hand, commanding silence. "Now, now, lads. A respectable gentleman would show good form in this situation... BLAST GOOD FORM! Did this boy show good from when he did THIS to me?!" He shouted, showing off his hook to the crew.

"NO!"

"So, what are we to do with him?"

"Walk him to the plank!" Shouted several pirates.  
"Slit his throat!" Cried several more.  
Finally, one pirate suggested that Hook should cut off Peter's left hand, or rather his left hoof, as it now was, before killing him.

Smiling and twirling his mustache with his hook at the same time, Hook finally conceded to the crew member's suggestion. "Why, I'd never thought of that!"

Taking his sword and laughing manaically with glee, Captain Hook made sure that the donkey once known as Peter Pan's upper-left hoof was stable on the ground and quickly cut it off, causing the donkey to bray and moan in agony, but not killing it.

Hook leaned forward towards the donkey's ear, whispering to it: "Now, you get yours, boy!"

He then told his crew to "Make him walk the plank!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

At the edge of the plank, the donkey brayed and wailed, trying to pull the immense weight of the cannon with only three legs whilst avoiding the pirates from the other end of the plank trying to get at him. He looked to the sky for any signs of hope that Tinker Bell or Wendy would come and save him, but only saw the sunset sky, beautiful, yet empty of what he wished for. Braying some more in the vain hope that his friends would come and save him, he refused to go down like this, walking as clumsily as he could back to the ship. If he was going to die, then he was going to die fighting.

A well-aimed gunshot from an angry Captain Hook, however, finally sent Pan to the gallows. And this time, there was indeed a splash.

"Goodbye, Peter Pan! Hahaha!"

"Wot do we do now, Cap'n?" Asked Mr. Smee

Captain Hook pondered for a while, walking back and forth before an idea came to his mind.

"Set sail for London, ye bilgerats!" He shouted to his crew. Whispering to himself "I've got a little surprise for you, Mary Poppins!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WON'T BE POSTING ANYTHING QUITE SOON BECAUSE THE FOURTH, FIFTH, SIXTH, SEVENTH AND EIGHTH CHAPTERS WERE ORIGINALLY WRITTEN PRIOR TO THIS FANFIC BEING PUBLISHED, BUT AFTER BROWSING THROUGH THEM, I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO POST THEM BECAUSE THE STORY WASN'T REALLY FLOWING AS WELL AS IT SHOULD HAVE. CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UNDERGOING A MASSIVE REWRITE AS I SPEAK. ALSO, BECAUSE I HAVE A LIFE AND HIGH SCHOOL IS BUSIER THAN EVER, I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST AS MUCH I QUICKLY AS I WOULD LIKE. THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM ABANDONING THIS FANFIC, IT'S JUST THAT I POSTED THESE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE WOULD THNK OF THEMA AND THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK, CERTAINLY HAS CONVINCED ME THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE. UNTIL THEN, I CAN ONLY GUARANTEE THAT THIS STORY WILL SPAN QUITE MORE THAN JUST EIGHT CHAPTERS, LET ME ASSURE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Spoonful of Sugar

"FIRE!" Shouted Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle. It was 8:00 in the morning near 17 Cherry Tree Lane. The firing of cannonballs at that particular time was a daily occurrence, not at all odd. Y'know, they say that the whole world takes its time from Greenwich. How sad then, that this will be the last time that Greenwich will ever take its time from Admiral Boom.

At that precise moment, at the Banks estate, Mr. Banks waved goodbye to his beloved children Jane and Michael, smiling and promising that he will come back soon. Yes, this is not the George Banks that once upon a time, insisted on "a nanny who can give commands!". He is quite too content and satisfied for that. Too content and satisfied to notice anything above him.

High above the clouds on the deck of the Jolly Roger, three malevolent scoundrels look down upon the pitiful Englishman's estate, plotting their attack ever so carefully. Jane and Michael were not their targets, and neither were Mr. or Mrs. Banks. No, the person they were looking for was someone far more valuable and far more powerful than anyone could imagine in 1910 Great Britain.

One of them was Captain Hook, of course, since this was HIS ship, who was moving back and forth on the bow, growing more impatient with every step and another was Maleficent, oddly enough looking very different, for her face was not quite as pointy and two-dimensional and her skin not quite as green, much to her annoyance. In fact, one could say that she looked like some kind of three-dimensional Maleficent, yet here she was for personal reasons. "The sooner we accomplish this, the better. This form disgusts me."

The third figure on the other hand, whose three-dimensional form wasn't very different save for longer hair, well... If she didn't scare you, no evil thing will. She waited impatiently for her telephone to ring and when it did, a bumbling Cockney accent asked: "Ms. De Vil?"

"Horace! Jasper! We haven't got all day, you middling little imps! Have you cut the power yet?!"

On the other side of the telephone, her two terrified horrible crooks, with such different looks, nonetheless equally mean, managed to say: "umm... Yes, m'um. The bank's been set on fire-"

"I KNOW THAT BANK'S BEEN SET ON FIRE! DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND?! I CAN SEE IT PERFECTLY WELL EVEN FROM HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Well, alrighty, then, m'um. 'Bout the power, see, Horace 'ere's just gonna finish the deed right 'bout n-" Suddenly, the phone went out unexpectedly, undoubtedly because the power was cut.

"Are you there?! Hello?! Jasper! Jasper! Why you...incompetent little-" Cruella angrily slammed the telephone back to its resting place.

"Calm yourself, Ms. De Vil. They have cut off all connections, have they not?" Said Maleficent.

"Oh..." Sighed a relieved and at the same time, angry Cruella De Vil. She pushed her new fur coat, as if she was about to cuddle up inside it. "In that case, I'd best be off now. Cheerio, Darling!"

She took her Panther De Ville, now black and white rather than red like it should be, and drove straight off the bow of the ship like there was no tomorrow and violently, but safely landed with a thud on the ground, thanks to Maleficent's magic. Racing to the nearby Banks house, where the children and their mother, perhaps having decided not to protest for women's rights today, are residing in a frenzy over the power being cut.

The older of the two, Jane, quickly devised a solution to the power. She snapped her fingers and Lo, there appeared a spark of fire on the candle in her hand, no need for a matchstick. Her mother Winifred, was astounded by this, thinking that she must have gone mad and needed some fresh air, but Michael took her hand and said "Don't be afraid, Mother. It's alright, look! Now we have light!"

"Well, wherever did you learn how to-"

"Mary Poppins showed us, Mother. In every task that must be done, there is an element of fun." Said Jane, who gave the candle to her mother.

"You find the fun and SNAP! The job's a game!" Said Michael.

"Oh, yes, isn't that delightful, children. But I think I'll have a word with your father when he- no... Why, I'll go after him myself!"

"Oh, but you mustn't leave us alone in this house in the rain! Let Michael and I come along with you, mother."

"But..."

"Please, mother. We can't be here on our own. It would be so awfully lonely." Pleaded Jane some more.

"Alright, Jane, Come along now. Get your coats and-"

Winifred was interrupted by a sudden thunderbolt that almost struck her door. The lightning strike revealed a silhouette of a skinny woman just standing still on the doorstep.

"Now, who would you suppose..." Said Mrs. Banks to herself as she opened the door.

Once she opened the door, she gasped in horror to find out that it was not her husband, but someone far worse. Standing in front of her was a devilishly smiling woman, dripping wet, of about thirty years of age, with oddly long hair that was black on one end and white on the other. She held a cigarette in her left hand and she herself looked as if as hollow, thin and bony as realistically possible from head to toe. Most peculiar of all was that she wore a thick fur coat that was white with black spots all over it. If she didn't know any better, Mrs. Banks could have sworn that this strange and rather eccentric woman was wearing Dalmatian fur, quite rare in Great Britain! Scariest of all was that she seemed like she was staring at her directly in the eye, almost like she was watching her from underneath a rock. This devil woman was very discomforting and at the same time, fascinating to look at.

"Are you Winifred Banks?" Asked the strange woman

"I-well, yes, I am and these are my children, Jane and Michael."

"Oh, splendid, how perfectly marvellous! Come now." She said, directing them to her car.

"I'm afraid I don't quite-"

"GET TO THE POINT, WOMAN!" Cried the stranger in a spontaneous fury.

"M-my husband, George, is away and-" stammered Winifred before she was again suddenly interrupted by this peculiar stranger.

"Oh, yes, I've almost forgotten!" Cried the woman in black and white. "Heavens damn this blasted bag..." She muttered while searching her bag that seemed to be made from what could only be described as the winter fur coat of an Arctic Fox or a Stoat. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a small letter and handed over to Mrs. Banks, shouting vividly "Well, hurry up and read it, we haven't got all day!"

Once opened it read:

_**My dearest Winifred,**_

_**The electric power has been cut and all of us are in very real danger. I can't tell you the full details, but it seems that two crooks somehow managed to cut the power lines and thus, electricity over all of London is now out for the time being.**_

_**Worse still, they have burnt down the bank and henceforth, I shall be handling the finances appropriate for the repairs. The police have found evidence that these two criminals have targeted our family for some undisclosed reason, though my recent promotion certainly makes me a vulnerable target.**_

_**Regardless, Scotland Yard has generously offered to place you, Jane and Michael under the protection of Ms. Cruella De Vil, who will grant you safe haven in the meantime. Two additional officers shall guard you shortly after you have reached your temporary home.**_

_**I am truly sorry to leave at an abrupt time such as this, especially since we all started to get along better than we have in years, but sadly, duty calls.**_

_**Take care, and worry not, my dear Winifred, for soon, everything shall go back to the life we lead.**_

_**- Yours in sincerity, George Banks.**_

Once Mrs. Banks was finished, she covered her mouth with her left hand in shock, but nevertheless agreed to what George proposed. "Children!" She shouted, calling their immediate attention, "We're going on a retreat!"

"A retreat? But where, Mother?" Asked Michael

"And why?" asked Jane

"It's only for a few days. We'll be back when your Father is finished with his work. It seems there's been a little mix-up at the bank."

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Jane worriedly.

"Of course, my dear. Now hurry along, grab your things."

Eventually, they settled in, rather uncomfortably, in Ms. De Vil's automobile, though to the Banks family, it seemed unorthodox and frighteningly expensive.

Too frightened to ask where she got her fur coat, even more so with her apparent obsession with wearing products made out of animal skins, she instead asked about something that she thought wouldn't upset her new acquaintance.

"Might I ask what manner of automobile is this, Ms. Ugh-"

"De Vil, darling, Cruella De Vil. And yes, that would also be the name of the vehicle in question."

"A-" stuttered Mrs. Banks

"PANTHER DE VILLE, woman! Where on earth have you been? Sitting on some ghastly rock for the past decade or so?!"

"I'm terribly sorry, it's just that I've never seen one before. They must be quite-"

"Splendid, absolutely marvellous, aren't they? And this is the latest model!"

"Your husband must be a fabulously wealthy-"

"HUSBAND?! HUSBAND?!" She laughed loudly and uncontrollably for a minute before regaining her breath and clenching her chest, saying "I'm a respectable woman and we can both agree that there aren't many of those around anymore, can't we?"

"Oh, then you must be a-"

"Fellow suffragette or whatever it is they call it nowadays. Regardless, the fact of the matter is that men are rather stupid, aren't they?" Declared Cruella as she tried to start up the car. Turning her keys back and forth, she grew more and more frustrated with her failure to do so.

"Start! START! You...You blasted machine! I paid good money for this and THIS is what you give ME?! For heaven's sakes, start, you wretched little beast or I'll take you apart and have you turned into scrap metal! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She grunted and stepped on the pedal as hard as she could over and over and over again until it seemed like it almost broke. Finally, the car started up and once it did, it flew through the streets of London at an exhilarating speed, taking all in it outside of the driver by surprise.

Passing Londoners on the streets jumped out as one by one, each had a brush with the fancy car wrecking havoc on the streets thanks to its mad driver. Some of them fell unconscious on they floor while others narrowly avoided their brush with death and others still were actually hit by the car, lying severely injured. The vehicle certainly shifted and threw its weight around. It slammed itself harshly on nearly every nook and cranny that it found itself in, yet miraculously remained intact.

Where were the police in this time of crisis? Very much unwilling and unable to stop this devil woman from wrecking everything in her path, though certainly a little dark magic via evil fairy from above doesn't hurt. Though as for herself, Maleficent highly doubted that they would be able to do anything regardless.

Mrs, Banks was nauseating in the vehicle and so were her children. Michael especially began to barf, making Cruella sneer harshly in disgust. "OH, HOW REPULSIVE!"

"Would you keep your vehicle under control first!?" Angrily snapped back Mrs. Banks.

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!" Shouted Cruella as she turned a sharp left and crashed into a horse carriage, killing the horse and cussing at the driver before turning back and moving again at a high velocity.

Eventually, they reached their destination, a quaint little house called Number Eighteen Cherry Tree Lane...this did not please Mrs. Banks in the slightest to say the least...

"Pp-Pardon me?!" Cried a terrified, yet perpetually annoyed Mrs. Banks. "THIS is where we shall be staying?!"

"Come now, darling, it'll only be for about a few weeks." Declared Cruella dryly.

She took out her long green cigarette, clenched it delicately between her index and middle fingers and lit it, inhaling it for a few seconds before rudely blowing smoke directly at Mrs. Banks' face, angrily annoying her.

Furiously red, she shouted: "We could have just crossed the street! It would have been a far lesser hassle! Who knows how many people you've injured just from that outing alone! Now, everyone in London will be taking this as a sign that women can't drive! Do you know how much that could set back-?"

The strange woman paused for a moment before turning her back to Mrs. Banks and shouting: "I'M IN CHARGE HERE! IF YOU WOULD LIKE, TAKE THE LITTLE BRATS BACK TO YOUR HOME AND DO AS YOU LIKE! LET THOSE HOOLIGANS FIND THEM FOR ALL I CARE! I'M THROUGH! I'M THROUGH WITH ALL OF YOU!" She stormed off into the foggy street in her car, the pitch white fog camouflaging everything until it looked like she was gone.

Winifred sighed. She knew that she couldn't very well risk Jane and Michael's safety and if it meant that they wouldn't have to endure this woman's fury and terrible driving skills anymore, so be it. They entered the home, which was rather dark and quiet, almost as if it had been abandoned for some time now. It looked like no one had lived there for at least a few decades or so and it showed.

Nevertheless, Mrs. Banks had more to attend to than just the shady housing which she was given. She planned to storm off to Scotland Yard herself once Jane and Michael were feeling better, which admittedly, would take some time. After Michael had vomited for the sixth time, his head not feeling any better, Jane held her hand up to her forehead and declared: "Mother, I never want to see that devil woman again."

"Well...I can't guarantee that, Jane..." Said Winifred Banks as sympathetically as she could.

Cruella De Vil, finally rid of that "pesky fool", waited for a few minutes, though to her it felt like ages, for Maleficent to open up a portal to Hook's ship, hovering above the clouds. Returning to the dock in her fancy car, she immediately got out, looking as if she had just endured a great ordeal. Thankfully, her fur coat was not tarnished in any way.

Horace and Jasper were on the deck as well, looking as if they had just won the Olympics (the moron Olympics, as Cruella would have put it).

They were holding a giant remote controlled red button sitting on some kind of rectangular box with an antennae at its end. Jasper raised his hat and said: "Afternoon, Ms. De Vil. Fine day, ain't-"

"Have you set the charges?"

"Uh-Y-yes, m'um, that is, they're read-" stuttered Jasper. His grip on the detonator was getting more slippery and his hands were shaking.

"BLOW IT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Cruella De Vil. The remote control slipped from Jasper's hand onto the floor, while Cruella stared on it, not pleased at all. Horace tried to pick it up, but was blocked by Jasper's body. They bumbled about for a few minutes, greatly aggravating their boss. Just as Horace finally got ahold of the remote, she angrily snatched it from him instantly and pressed the button.

She watched from the side of the ship with Hook and Maleficent, each of them smiling in a very uncomfortable manner, the sort that would frighten children, for a few seconds, but...

"Madam, if. I. May. Ask. DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THEY-" Deliberately asked Captain Hook, smiling still, but turning his neck and head so stiffly to face Cruella De Vil to indicate his growing frustration and impatience.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! OF COURSE I TRIGGERED-" Shouted the equally frustrated devil woman before both were interrupted by a loud thunderbolt coming from the skies and Maleficent crying: "ENOUGH!"

Hook immediately jolted and headed for the other side of his ship, such was his nature and though Cruella was certainly not afraid in the slightest, she still remained silent and stared at Maleficent blankly enough for her to begin laughing maniacally, as if she had just experienced a significant bout of disappointment and pleasure at the same time.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU-" Angrily stated Maleficent until she was suddenly interrupted by a massive shock wave-like motion that pummelled the ship. The Jolly Roger suddenly was struck by some kind of unseen force from the bottom up. It shook left and right, the sky blackening with every move. It felt as if the very vessel itself had been struck by some massive, invisible club from the inside out. A great storm was caused by winds from the east, with mist coming in, like something was brewing, about to begin. They knew, of course, about what lied in store, Since what's about to happen had never happened before.

When at last the storm subsided, with thankfully no casualties on the Jolly Roger, Hook, De Vil and Maleficent all looked down from the ship onto London below. The city was completely devastated. Burst after burst of explosions and smoke as a result came one after another on the ground below, with Londoners completely helpless and screaming in terror as each explosion was greater and deadlier than the last. Every explosion looked as if it was carefully planned and coordinated, overseen with careful precision and then spontaneously, would detonate and incinerate all in its path, usually a populated area.

First came the Bank, or what remained of it, with George Banks still inside, fully engulfed in water vapour, gasoline and carbon dioxide until it was invisible to the eyes and stressful for the nose.

The Cathedral near the bank, engulfed itself in a fiery frenzy, its columns shattering with great force and crashing down to the ground, injuring any unfortunate citizens. The stained glass windows and vey foundations of the structure collapsed with amazing speed, almost as if it was the wrath of God himself, sent down upon those poor people. Pigeons, doves and other Avians that normally rested upon the footsteps and roofs to feed now filled the skies in sheer terror of what was happening.

Next came Greenwich itself, the park and all the houses in the neighbourhood, lined up ever so symmetrically, a perfect target. One by one, each house bursted into flames, burning up the wood holding them together and breaking it apart, releasing more carbon dioxide into the sky for all to see until the very house that the Banks family was in itself burned apart, with no sign of either the children or their mother. The park and all of its trees and grass, was now entirely filled with black ash and blue flames, the very pavement paintings that Bert drew on the ground and led to magical worlds of unparalleled beauty filled with animated characters and painterly settings, was now completely benefit of anything but debris and ash.

Soon enough, the entire city was nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams. Even dear Uncle Albert was no longer laughing at this one. When at last the great terror ended, the three villains looked down from the skies to marvel at their newfound half-done success.

"You were saying?" Smugly asked Cruella De Vil, smoking a cigarette in the palm of her hand and half-smiling with a crooked stare. Maleficent concurred.

"I-I can't believe it...I did it...I did it!" Cried Captain Hook in disbelief, holding Smee in his hands, shaking his first mate with great delight. "Do you realise what this means, Smee?"

"That...uh, Mary Poppins's gonna come after you, now cap'n?"

Hook hit him in the face for saying that, before collecting himself and yelling to him: "Pipe up the crew, ye blundering fool!"

Rising immediately from the ground, Mr. Smee made a salute to his boss, saying: "Aye, Aye, sir!"

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" He cried and whistled to Captain Hook's crew, quickly summoned in a flash and loading their weapons, prepared to face their newest threat.

Once they were fully assembled, Captain Hook stood in front of them, like a proud and proper English gentleman and gave a speech to raise morale.

"Men! You all know the drill! Our plans for that accursed one, the blasted wretch that made a fool out of me, aye?"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"And ye know that Mary Poppins has had it too good for too long, aye?"

"AYE!"

"And ye know why we've chosen to attack her this very moment, yes?"

"AYE!"

"Then pipe up the sail, ye swabs!"

Immediately, the band of pirates started to run across the deck and the sail raised up, gathering as much wind as possible. It flowed with the East wind and started to gain speed.

"Man the rigs! Man the cannons! Double the powder and shorten the fuse!"

They headed towards the cannons and started loading them with cannonballs, cutting off parts of the fuse to ensure quick successive fire.

"Look alive, men!" Shouted Hook.

"Mr. Smee, me sword?" Said the good captain as he held his hand out.

"Right here, sir." Politely replied Smee, giving Hook his weapon, now shinier than ever and this time, completely laced with gold.

Proudly strolling along the deck, Hook turned to an eager, but silent and blank Maleficent and a still-smoking Cruella De Vil. He put on his red hat and groomed himself as if he was going to some kind of social gathering, radiantly declaring: "I've waited years for this, Maleficent! A chance to take down that bloody witch...why, it's something I've only ever dreamed of doing..." He laughed and starting pointing his sword at her chin as if he was about to kill someone, then oddly enough grabbed a handkerchief and started wiping the tears of joy from his eyes.

Cruella added: "It's a delight that none of those 'renaissance' brats got here, else it would be rather dull and unfulfilling, wouldn't you say so, Maleficent?"

"Why, yes, Ms. De Vil, that would be precisely the reason why I didn't invite them. Think of this as an occasion only for us, the villains created by Walt Disney before his untimely demise."

"And why is it again, you didn't invite the Queen or the tiger to this party?" Curiously asked Hook

"Well, I thought it best to make this event a gathering for us Britons, seeing as how Ms. Poppins lives in London."

"Then I suppose it wouldn't be proper to ask why Madam Mim isn't here either..." Thought Hook to himself as he twirled his moustache with his hook.

"Ah, and speaking of Mary Poppins..." Said Maleficent.

From the clouds above, a singular figure wearing a petit black overcoat covering a blue dress, with a checkered scarf and a hat seemed to be holding an umbrella on one hand and a large handbag on the other as she descended down to the bow of the Jolly Roger, just in time to greet the three trespassers...in an admittedly cross manner.

"I shall not repeat this again, Whatever practical joke you people must be pulling, I insist that you stop at once! You three have no business being here and I order you to return to Bald Mountain immediately. I have already informed Mr. Mouse of your actions and unless you wish to acquire a more severe punishment, it would suffice you to heed my warning. Am I understood?!"

"Oh, yes, Madam, I can assure you, we'll return to Bald Mountain immediately just as soon as we accomplish our...objective." Smiled Cruella De Vil.

"And that objective is?" Curiously asked Ms. Poppins.

"Your...blood on the handle of me sword. Open fire, men!" Declared Captain Hook as he swung his sword, breaking apart her umbrella, which she was holding, in two.

Annoyed by this, the nanny simply rolled her eyes and said: "As you wish." before she vanished immediately into thin air. Unable to see her, the three villains looked around for traces of her presence. The clouds however, managed to form an image, almost like a silhouette that mirrored their target almost perfectly in the sky. Afraid of this, Hook immediately shouted to his men to "FIRE TO THE PORT! FIRE TO THE STARBOARD!". Cannonballs from both sides of the Jolly Roger were simultaneously fired from one end to the other, but never really hit anything. Just as Hook was about to tell them to fire for a second time, Maleficent silenced him, saying "Hold your fire, you fool!"

"What did you ca-madam! No one calls Captain Hook a fool and lives to-"

"Hold your tongue!" Was all she needed to make him quiet.

All of a sudden, the wind started to move eastward again and this time, the birds went with it, heading as one flock directly towards those onboard the ship, aiming precisely towards the woman wearing the fur coat in particular. Numbering in the millions, they swooped down and quickly latched onto Cruella's massive coat with their tiny bird feet. They swirled all around her, making it impossible for anyone nearby to intervene as they slowly carried her up to the sky, intending to drop her down to the city below.

"Horace! Jasper! GET THESE BLOODY BIRDS OFF ME, YOU FOOLS!"

"Right, madam!" They both said, grabbing their crowbars and swung them at the birds. "Go on! Git, ya bloody pests!" They cried trying to drive them off, but the little avians only got angrier and quickly they threw them off the ship, flying onto the ground below. Their only saving grace was the magic portals of Bald Mountain, saving them from falling to their deaths at the very last minute and transporting them back to the mountain, courtesy of Chernabog.

As for their boss, she managed to get in her car somehow, and stepped on the accelerator, driving forward with amazing speed to drive away the annoying nuisance and perhaps injure some, which she of course did, as entire families of doves and pigeons landed on her windshield and stained it with so much red blood that it was impossible to see what was in front of her, so much so that the vehicle violently crashed out of the flying ship in the air and dove straight down to the ground. As her vehicle fell down to the ground below with herself still inside of it, Cruella De Vil only got angrier and thought to herself: "Bloody fools, and after all I did for their horrid little mission...". A portal to Bald Mountain opened up for her though and saved her from falling to her doom.

Meanwhile, the evil fairy and bloodthirsty captain were of course, too preoccupied with combating their target to worry about Cruella De Vill. Besides, her role in this had just about run its course anyway. Hook's pirates, one by one, helplessly flew out of the ship thanks to the strong gusts of wind that had swept across the behemoth ship With one thin swoop, each was blasted and forced out of the Jolly Roger and down to the ground below, only to be saved once again by the black portals arising from the sky and being taken back to Bald Mountain. Even Smee was eventually forced out until it was just Hook and Maleficent on the deck of the ship.

"Grrrr..." Growled the angry captain as he pointed his sword at the sky and cursed. "Show yourself, you bloody witch!"

"I'm over here, captain." Replied Mary Poppins sitting on a barrel to their right, which served to greatly startle Hook while Maleficent just watched carefully. The nanny was powdering her face and it seemed almost as if she was blatantly ignoring Hook, who charged at her in all of his fury, his face growing redder by the minute. He swung his sword at her in full fury, only to find that it was blocked by her own foil, which she drew out of her bag, instead. He swung it again and again and again, but was unable to strike any part of her body, instead finding that she was able to counterattack his every move and turn his energy against him. For the final time, Hook tried to land a vertical blow on her, thrusting all of his power into the blade, only for his opponent to casually twist her sword and immediately, not only stunning him briefly, but also sending his blade flying out of his hand and onto the ground below. Mere frustrated than ever, he took out a pistol and fired at her, but while it did indeed fire, it missed because Mary Poppins disarmed him once again. All of this she did with a single hand whilst powdering her face and not even giving Hook so much as a single glance, as if she was completely indifferent and oblivious to what she was doing.

Hook, left without any other option, jumped up and attempted to strike her with what remained of his left hand, but what did Mary Poppins do? Ignoring him still, she snapped her fingers and as Hook was in the air, the wind blew his body completely off the ship, blowing him down to the River Thames below.

"CURSES!" He said as he woke up in the river. He had swallowed a bunch of water and spit it out of his mouth. Breathing for a few seconds, he was surprised to find that more and more, he began to hear the odd noise of clocks around him. Almost as if an alarm clock was right behind him. He could hear the sound of ticks and tocks, almost as if... "No, it-it can't be. I-I-I destroyed the beast when I-" Hook gasped in horror the minute he turned around and saw the creature, in the water staring right back at him, with its tongue licking its crystal-clear white sharp teeth. It was indeed the crocodile.

Panic flowed through his veins, and looking around he saw that no one was around to help him. His skin turned pale blue, his moustache were raised upwards and a black skull complete with crossbones formed in his eye. He jolted upwards and practically ran across the water, screaming like some great baby: "SMEEEEEEEE!" Tick-Tock snapped his jaws every moment he could, trying to grab ahold of his newfound prey, but Hook, as always, either managed to break free or was too fast to be caught. Eventually, the reptile jumped up from the water's surface, up to the sky, then dove back down, straight onto Hook, diving with him into the water and attempting to drown him. In a few seconds, neither predator nor prey could be seen.

A chimney sweeper with his brush and broom was walking along with two little children, who had tears in their eyes, yet were smiling as they held his hands, strolling along, or perhaps running across the streets, now burnt to a crisp and black as night. He sang to them in a terrible cockney accent to lift their spirits up:

**"Now as the ladder of life**

**Has been strung**

**You may think a sweep's**

**On the bottommost rung**

**Though I spends me time**

**In the ashes and smoke**

**In this 'ole wide world**

**There's no happier bloke**

**Chim, chimney**

**Chim, chimney**

**Chim, chim, cher-ee**

**Like jolly ol' Bert**

**We're as good as can be!**

**Chim, chimney**

**Chim, chimney**

**Chim, chim, cher-oo**

**You'd better keep calm, else-"**

He was interrupted by the sight of a man with a hook on his left hand erupting from the water to the sky as if he were launched by a massive volcano, followed by a crocodile that appeared to be chasing after him and snapping its jaws to catch him. A black portal opened up in the sky and the man fleeing from the crocodile cried out in panic: "Don't let him in! DON'T LET HIM IN!" As they both entered the portal in the sky and vanished from their sight.

The chimney sweeper, astounded by what he just saw, simply pointed to what happened in front of the children and sung: **"That'll happen to you."** They then continued on their way, the two children now feeling much better after what just happened.

Meanwhile, the Jolly Roger vanished from the skies the very moment that its captain did and the remaining two who were onboard the ship were safe in the skies, now facing each other off. Maleficent was growing angrier and more desperate as her target simply could not be killed. Her skills at magic were too good even for this mistress of all evil.

"Through this spell, her life shall end here

By my command, fill her heart with fear!"

Cried the evil fairy, raising her staff and shooting a burst of magical scarlet dust at Mary Poppins, which engulfed her completely. Laughing maniacally, Maleficent then declared: "It is finished." However, as she moved closer to the magical dust that surrounded her victim, she heard a simple snap of her fingers and in an instant, Mary Poppins was freed.

"No! That's-"

"Everything is possible." Replied Mary Poppins, who survived practically without a scratch. "Though I suppose for magic as rudimentary as this, it would be quite impractical to cast this particular spell. And I suppose that you aren't practical enough to consider the situation at hand, Maleficent?"

"ENOUGH, YOU FOOL!" Cried Maleficent.

""Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat; call in the spirits, wherever they're at!" She raised her hands in the air and pointed at Mary Poppins, summoning ghosts from the Haunted Mansion and beyond, which flew through the air and circled the English nanny, who simply looked up and showed no discomfort, only twirling her eyes slightly to express minor annoyance.

"Rap on a table; it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond! Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween: awaken the spirits with your tambourine! Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond; let there be music, from regions beyond! Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell!" Chanted Maleficent to increase the power of her spell.

The ghosts engulfed themselves in a circle to summon power to attack their target, the skies thundered with immense lightning and Maleficent herself remarked: "Well, it does pay to be prepared. I should 'thank' Madame Leota after all this." before she laughed hardly at the chaos that was occurring and turned herself into a dragon, breathing as deeply as she could, then breathing a massive amount of green fire upon Mary Poppins as the ghosts suspended themselves in mid-air, then charged at her in full force. This went on for five minutes, before finally, Maleficent returned to her regular form and smiled. To her shock, not only was Mary Poppins still alive, but she swept away the fires and returned the ghosts back to the mansion through a singular gesture of raising her hands in the air and again, snapping her fingers. Still, she was quite injured.

"HOW?!" Cried Maleficent.

Mary Poppins' response was loud and stern in a scolding manner: "Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way; but I've had quite enough of you!" She opened her bag once more and pulled out from it a shield, signalling that it was her turn to attack.

However, in a split second, the sky heard three massive shots that sounded like thunder and afterwards, even Maleficent was surprised that her target was now on the ground, and horrified that she herself didn't do it. Dead, cold and with three small holes in her body, in Mary Poppins' place was someone whom even Maleficent never wished to see, especially at this moment. The man responsible for Mary Poppins' death stepped on her body with his hunting rifle as if she was his latest hunting trophy and proudly declared: "No one is as perfect as Gaston!"

"Y-you...FOOL! IDIOT! IMBECILE!" She shouted angrily and flashed green lightning at the hunter, only for it to not affect him at all.

"I believe the correct word would be saviour." Said he.

"THIS WAS TO BE MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH! I WAS TO-Why did you come here?!"

"Look, I've seen how everyone else's goals were completed, but I couldn't help but notice that Belle isn't my wife yet. Not to mention, I thought you people needed some help, after all, who can stand against Gaston?"

"...very well! Off with you to your pathetic village! And take your ignorant band of fools with you!" Shouted a deranged and enraged Maleficent, opening up a portal to Gaston's destination of interest. Gaston in turn, stomped off proudly and arrogantly without saying a word and jumped into the portal.

Once he was gone, the skies above Maleficent started to become lighter and all of a sudden, lightning started to strike down upon the wicked fairy. Though the skies were clear again, everything else was symbolic of a storm at sea, though Maleficent was high up on the clouds.

Emerging from out of nowhere in the middle of the storm was a Sorcerer's Apprentice filled with rage holding a paintbrush firmly in his hand and his master's hat on his head. He clearly knew what had been going on for some time now and was none too pleased with it.

"Why, if it isn't Mickey Mouse, I'm honoured to be graced by your presence. I am so glad that you could come here. There is much I must reveal."

"You violated our contract! A-and for that, you're gonna pay! I'm not gonna sit around here while you folks mangle around with everyone."

"Mangle?...oh, yes, you must mean the...business that we have been forced to conduct in the various worlds. It is quite a shame, isn't it? Once, I believed that my existence actually mattered, but I suppose that it do not, just as you do not matter, just as beautiful Aurora does not matter...or rather did not."

"Whad'ya mean?"

"You pitiful little fool. Did you honestly think that you could fool me? ME?! THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL?!"

"Hey! T-that was for your own good! Besides, I couldn't do anything about that!"

"Then here!" Maleficent transformed herself into a dragon once more and filled the skies with green fire in a powerful explosion. She directed her tail to reveal the corpse of Mary Poppins behind her. "Here lies your dear crowning achievement! Take her and bury her!"

She shot a direct blaze of fire directly at Mickey, who could only manage to create a protective ward as a portal, or rather, a black hole not made by anti-matter, opened up and began to suck him in. Once he was in, he would be sent forcefully to wherever the portal led. Struggling with all his might and will, the mouse tried to pull himself from the ever increasing force that directed him towards the portal, but maintaining his grip and control against both the dragon and the black hole was fruitless. The corpse of Mary Poppins was dragged into the portal and soon enough, Mickey was barely hanging on as well. Maleficent drew one last breath and as Mickey shouted: "You'll pay for this!", she exhaled the beam of fire and the mouse was finally dragged into the black hole, where no doubt something sinister awaited him.

Maleficent looked upon her mirror, seeing that Bert was with the Banks children, who somehow managed to escape. He was with them on the chimneys, telling them that: "Now, we'll just wait 'ere for Mary Poppins an' she's gonna make everythin' alright when she comes, you'll see." A malicious thought entered her mind, and the evil fairy smiled once more.

Landing with a great thud on a hard stone floor provided Mickey with little comfort to say the least. More discomforting however was the very presence of his host. The figure sitting on the throne before him in this medieval stone castle wore a wine red hooded robe and possessed thorn-like horns that resembled elk antlers. His skin was dark green and the creature himself was thin as a skeleton, skin barely covering his bones. Worst of all, when one looked into the eyes under the hood, the eyes were pure red and only stared right back at you, piercing your soul. The creature beside him was a tiny green goblin called Creeper, joyfully dancing and jumping around at the sight of their new guest.

"Sire, sire, he's here! He's here! Just as Maleficent promised!"

"Summon the boy."

"Oh, y-yes, sire! At once!" Said the little creature leaving his master's presence, bumbling about foolishly however he went. Despite this, his master acted as if he was not there.

"Welcome, Mickey Mouse, to my home. I am the Horned King."

"Oh, I know you alright! You're the villain of-"

"The Black Cauldron. My, my, so you do remember me..."

"It's my job."

"Then you should also remember him." The king stiffly gestured his hand toward the man coming into the room, carrying the Black Cauldron itself. He looked like some kind of great hero, but was now treated as if he was a slave, a captive of war that lost everything that mattered to him. To Mickey's great horror, so much so that he looked away in agony and shock over whom he was seeing, the boy pulling the Black Cauldron itself was not Taran, but actually Hercules.

"Yes, my rodent friend. Gaze upon what you see before you. This immortal god, the great hero, Hercules, has become a mere slave, brought down and broken by my allies. We, who have suffered for so long. Our time is nigh!" He cried out and raised his fist in a show of victory.

"N-nnnnno..." Said Mickey in disbelief, now being restrained by two Gwythiants from moving.

"Yes,You have lost. And I must thank you for it. For you have brought me something far more powerful than any skeletal army could hope to be."

"No! You won't get away with this!" Struggled Mickey to get free as he realised immediately what the Horned King was talking about. However, the Horned King ignored his pleas and instead levitated his object of interest above the ground.

"Leave me. Inform Hades that your sixth labour is complete." Said the Horned King, teleporting a broken Hercules back to the Underworld.

"Splendid, your majesty!" Shouted Creeper. "We've really done-I-I mean, that is, you did it, sire!"

"But first, the Cauldron requires an initial sacrifice." Said the Horned King.

"And who shall be the sacrifice, sire?" Asked the minuscule goblin in curiosity.

His master answered without saying a word, instead grabbing him by the neck immediately after he had spoken and climbed up the stairs, ignoring his servant's cries for mercy and forcing Mickey Mouse to witness all of this. From the highest heights that he could muster, the Horned King simply let go of his servant and dropped him in the Black Cauldron, which activated itself and started glowing in a frenzy. Mickey was horrified, to say the least. Eventually, the object of the king's interest. The very corpse of Mary Poppins, presented itself as it delivered itself up to the clutches of the Horned King, who raised it up and declared:

"The crowning achievement of Walt Disney's career drenched in the black sheep of the Walt Disney Company." He dropped it into the cauldron, eagerly awaiting its result once the body was fully inside. When it finally got inside, the Horned King held his hands in delight and cried "Behold! The new cauldron-born!"

Quickly, green gases and light filled the entire castle until eventually, the castle was completely covered in it. Then, the greenery rose to the heavens in blinding speed, as if it were a nuclear explosion. Once it was completed, the creatures standing in place of Mary Poppins' body climbed out of the cauldron and to the mouse's horror, they were built in the spitting image of Mary's creator, P.L. Travers. That is, P.L. Travers as portrayed by Emma Thompson in the recent Saving Mr. Banks film. They stood in place, awaiting further command from their master.

"Yes...rise, my army. My invincible army. The power of the cauldron flows through your veins...Go forth and seize this land!" He commanded some of them to do, which they simply replied with: "As you wish."

"But here, take this old fool and rid me of his presence for eternity." He told the others who stayed. "Well, that would be extremely inappropriate." They all replied in Emma Thompson's exact voice before proceeding to head towards Mickey Mouse and summoning dark cosmic energy in their fists, aiming it at their victim. They numbered in the thousands, possibly more both inside and now outside the castle.

Mickey, as powerful as he is, doesn't stand a chance, as he is unable to combat them head on. But he could move...just enough to dodge their attacks, instead deflecting them to hit the two Gwythiants holding him instead, killing them. He was now free.

"No! No!" Cried the Horned King in desperation. Mickey fled the castle entirely, creating a portal to a destination of some kind and his newfound army was helpless to stop him.

Disappointed, the Horned King took to his mirror and found an audience with one of his allies.

"He delivered me the body of the nanny, but he escaped..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! Time-out. I make Herc bring the cauldron to you. You resurrect her as that creepy lady from the movie, complete with the whole package, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN FINISH THE JOB WHEN HE WAS BEING DELIVERED AND CHAINED RIGHT TO YOU?!" Hades flared up slowly, but spontaneously in anger, only for the Horned King to validate himself.

"He is a more clever opponent than we thought possible. We must not underestimate him. He will-"

"Hold on. Chilllaaxx. He doesn't know about the plan, does he?"

"No."

"And you know where he's going, right?"

"Yes."

"Then there ain't nothin' to worry about."

"Why must you be so sure?"

"Because, my skeletal friend, we have friends on the other side."


	5. Chapter 4: Be Our Guest

AU: So, I'm going to Wyoming for two months, so, there might not be any posts until the end of May, but I'm already halfway done with that. Also, starting with this chapter, I will be replying to reviews directly on all succeeding chapters, as a way of thanking you guys for all your support and for even reading this and as always, feel free to review, favorite, follow or comment on this, because I sincerely would appreciate it and to those who already sent reviews, thank you so much for everything, it really means a lot to me! :)

**To Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Don't worry, no one dies in this chapter…well, no bad guys die in this chapter.**

**To Mermaid Ninja: Not sure what you mean by that. If you mean by relentless focus on the fall of beloved Disney characters, the you'll be happy to know that this is the last chapter that you'll be seeing this…no, seriously, it is. The next chapters will focus exclusively on Mickey Mouse and his interaction with the various villains. While you'll still see some heroes join Mickey or die protecting him, the focus will be on the Mouse's journey through the universe, I promise. :))**

"Could I assist you, good sir?" asked the stout woman opening the castle gate.

"Yeah, uh, I've got a package for a, uh, miss Belle? I mean, She does live here, right?" Said the rather muscular, tanned man wearing yellow and blue...overalls and a yellow hat that had an odd stick with a yellow ball on it. He was holding a tiny present with a bow on top in his hands.

"Oh, you poor dears, you must be stiff to the bone! Come, come in." Said the woman, inviting both the large man and his accomplice, a skinny old woman who was...to put it bluntly, scary beyond all reason.

"Thank you." Said the old lady. They were accompanied into the castle gardens by two men, one rather plump wearing a brown overcoat with a spiny mustache and the other a thin man wearing a brown vest. They all seemed overjoyed to, perhaps even obsessed over the prospect of seeing guests coming in to their castle. "Bonjour, monsieur et...madame." Said the thin man "Welcome to the castle, I am Lumière, humble maître d' of this castle." Proudly declared he in a French accent.

"Yes, yes, and you may address me as Cogsworth, I am the castle's...that is to say, the master's majordomo." Said the fat man. "This is Mrs. Potts, head of the kitchen." He directed towards the kindly woman who welcomed them into the castle. "Now, as I understand it, you have a-"

"A package for Belle, yes, that's right." Said the old woman. "Could you be so kind as to-"

"Right this way, madam..." Replied Cogsworth.

"Yzma." Said the old lady.

"And you guys can call me Kronk, not if it's too much to ask." Said the muscular man.

"Splendid, now, I will-"

"Pardon moi, Cogsworth, but I think I will-"

"Lumière, very kind of you, old friend, but I'm afraid your services will not be needed right now."

"Of course they are! Who else could show our new guests around the castle?"

"Now, now, let's not turn this into another source of conflict...but if anyone asked it would be me."

"You?! You couldn't even show the mistress to the library when she first came here."

"I most certainly did, you pompous pea-brained know-nothing! It was you who lead her to the West wing and all the trouble that begun with the master is therefore YOUR FAULT, Lumière."

"... Me? You couldn't even-"

"Alright, that's enough fighting for now. You might as well have frightened our guests out of the castle if you're going to continue barking at each other like that." Exclaimed Mrs. Potts.

The trio opened up the castle doors, leading an unimpressed Yzma and an astounded Kronk, whose jaw dropped at the very sight of the magnificent architecture and expertly sculpted statues that surrounded the castle. "Whoa...Yzma, would you look at the size of-"

"I know, Kronk. I know." Replied Yzma sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna cry..." Kronk's voice got a little higher until he started wiping tears from his eyes. "A handkerchief, Monsieur?" Asked Lumière, handing him a handkerchief, which Kronk accepted before blowing his nose hard. "Thanks." He replied afterwards.

"Kronk!" Cried Yzma. "Kronk here." Reported her henchman. "I need you to stay FOCUSED on our task at hand."

"Got it." "Good, now, would you explain to our hosts exactly why we're here?"

"Didn't we already tell them about the-"

"NOT THAT, YOU IDIOT! About the package." She whispered loudly in his ear.

"Oh, riiiight." Said Kronk winking his eye and pointing at Yzma with a gun-like gesture in his hand to indicate his newfound understanding. "Ok." Kronk breathed deeply. "The policy of the East India Trading Company is as follows: the present presented to the master of this castle and his mistress Belle shall not be opened until midnight, deliverers will stay on-site to secure the package, prevent the package from being stolen or lost and to ensure that the package delivers as promised. Should clients have complaints about the package, deliverers already on-site will file their complaints for them and ensure that their intended package is delivered safe and sound to the package's intended owner. This policy neither includes nor guarantees monetary refunds or proper insurance provided the package does not deliver." He said at blinding speed as if he was a lawyer for an advertising commercial. Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts stared at Kronk with their eyes wide open in surprise at the blinding speed with which he delivered the company's policy regarding the package. Kronk then sighed a breath of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead once he was done.

"So, as you can tell-"

"It's a guest then! We must inform the master at once!"

"Now, now, Lumière, he might not be comfortable with-"

"Oh, Cogsworth. I'm sure he'll be fine with this, that is, if you'd like to stay, I'm sure we can make you feel comfortable, especially since you came all this way to deliver this package." Said Mrs. Potts extending her hospitality.

"Actually, we're only staying until the package opens at midnight, in case you have any complaints, company policy and all..." Said Yzma

"Right this way, madame and we shall start the tour!" Said Lumière, directing them both to the dining hall. Kronk, however, felt a little uneasy about all of this, so he just asked: "Hey, Yzma, I umm...think I need to-Since they've been really hospitable and all about us coming here, I thought I might wanna y'know, share my recipe for uhhh...spinach puffs. And I need to make sure that the package is prepared, y'know, if that's alright with you. That's alright, isn't it?"

Yzma simply sighed, staring at Kronk blankly, but allowing him to go bake spinach puffs anyway, simply because she was already hungry. "So, where do you usually cook around here?" Asked Kronk. Mrs. Potts jubilantly led him right to the kitchen, where Kronk was greeted by many of the servants there. "Bonjour, monsieur!" They all greeted him happily. He began to assist them in cooking spinach puffs as a gesture of additional thanks for letting him and Yzma stay in the castle.

Once he was done, the entire kitchen clapped, marveled at his expertise. When one of the maids tried it on, she exclaimed: "Ooh-la-la!" in excitement over how great it tasted. Giving them the recipe to his spinach puffs, Kronk moved to a part of the kitchen where he could be alone and bake some for himself. As he was placing the dough filled with Parmesan cheese and spinach into the oven, Kronk found his shoulders feeling a little heavier. A voice in the the sky that only he appeared to hear said: "Hey big guy, What do you think you're doing?" In a tiny puff of smoke, his two miniature shoulder angels and devils appeared on opposite sides of his shoulders respectively.

"I'm making spinach puffs, aren't I?" Replied Kronk.

"Yeah, leave the kid alone, can't you see he's making spinach puffs?" Added his shoulder devil.

"You know what I'm talking about." Adamantly stood the shoulder angel, gripping his harp.

"You mean the plan where Dr. Facilier, (whom by the way, I'm not entirely convinced is a real doctor)" Kronk whispered to his shoulder angels. "Gets about the remaining hour and a half to set up, compromise and infiltrate the castle with those creepy shadow guys while Yzma and I get the potion to change the servants into-" Kronk's shoulder angels were interrupted by his gasping at the realization that his spinach puffs had been in the oven for far more than 12 minutes.

"Oh, please don't burn, please don't burn, please don't burn..." He whispered to himself as he took the tray out of the oven. Kronk gasped again and bawled down in tears. They were now cracked and burnt to a crisp. "Now look what you've done." Said the shoulder devil to the shoulder angel. The shoulder angel just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I-appreciate your concern, but y'know, just let me concentrate and I'll figure it out on my own." Cried Kronk, wiping his tears. "That'll work." The two men on his shoulders said simultaneously before puffing away.

Kronk sniffles before throwing his spinach puffs in the trash bin, commenting "What a waste." and drying his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Asked a beautiful young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a green dress.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm just finishing up here, making one last batch of spinach puffs before we're on to the main course." Kronk chuckled uncomfortably. "Hey, you know, it's a great pleasure to be working with you guys, really talented, by the way. Great people you've got here. Your boss is a lucky guy."

The girl chuckled and said "I'll be sure to tell everyone. They really seem to like you."

Kronk simply shrugged in embarrassment. "Well, you know, I try to please." He started to preheat the oven and stir the cheese and spinach together in the bowl before he remembered to ask "By the way, You wouldn't happen to know where miss Belle is, would you?"

The girl again covered her mouth with her hand and laughed slightly before replying "Of course I do."

"Great!...where is she?" Asked Kronk.

The girl pointed to herself and said "She's me."

"Well, that was kinda awkward..." Whispered Kronk to himself.

"Kronk!" Shouted Yzma coming with Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, barging through the kitchen door. "Where were you? Where's the potio-I mean, package?"

"Right here." He showed her the box in his hand.

"Would you mind telling miss Belle exactly why we're here, Kronk?" Asked Yzma, smiling uncomfortably.

"Oh, Lumière already told me that you're here to deliver a package. You're welcome to be our guest if you'd like." Said Belle.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone's getting along, right, Yzma?" Said a relieved Kronk, gently numbing Yzma on the shoulder.

"Yes, Kronk. Word travels fast." Remarked Yzma to Belle's knowledge of news in the castle.

"Uh, Yzma, shouldn't we be opening the-"

"Oh my! Look at the time! The package is ready."

"Really?" Asked Belle.

Kronk checked the clock on the ceiling, then remarked "oh, yeah. Just one more minute and then we're good to go. I'd head to the dining room if I were you." Of course, all of them then headed to the dining room accompanied by most of the castle's servants.

"Speaking of which..." Said Yzma.

"Oh, riiiight." Remarked Kronk. He pulled out a thin document on a small board of wood with a quiver that had come ink on it and gave it to Belle. Kronk pointed out where she needed to sign saying "Initials here. Here and here."

"If you don't mind, I'd d like to read all of it." Said Belle.

"Sure, whatev'." Replied Kronk. After two minutes, she grabbed the quiver, signed her initials and asked for the package.

"So I guess this means that your fiancé doesn't need to sign this too, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about her, child." Mrs. Potts chimed in.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling this, he knows that." Said Belle in a decidedly louder tone of voice.

"Right, I just-I didn't mean to assume that...y'know, no hard feelings or anything like that."

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, a portal of sparkling green light appeared out of nowhere and out of it came an half-conscious Mickey Mouse. Opening his eyes slightly, he was surprised to find a grinning tall, dark-skinned man wearing a purple suit and a black top hat with a skull insignia on it looking at him intently. "Mickey Mouse. A pleasure." He laughed and shook the rodent's little hand.

"Why…where…" Mickey half-consciously said.

"Oh, NOW you're interested in what Dr. Facilier has to offer, huh? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but what I'm doin' right now's nothin' harmful, nothin' bad, I was just talking with...oh, that's right, your boys never really gave him a name, now did ya?" He laughed alongside his semi-independent shadow, which seemed to be in control of its own persona, and gestured towards a man in a blue suit, clearly the master of this castle, tied up in a chair and practically struggling to break free.

"Just one more offense in your criminal record. Ain't that right, darlin'?" Mocked the man in the purple suit. "'Course, you ain't due in court yet, so I thought I'd let y'all watch the show. Courtesy of my friends on the other side." He laughed and soon enough, shadows started to come about from all over the castle, shaped like malicious creatures as different as could be. The very walls of the castle itself started to crumble and crack and the magnificent statues, paintings and appliances started to come to life and all of them had a grim purple aura surrounding them. Scariest of all, they all smiled directly at the man tied up in the chair and at Mickey.

"Friends? If you'd be so kind…" Facilier requested. The shadow creatures and magical objects started to carry Mickey's body and the man tied up in the chair out of the room. They started all singing in a monotonous baritone voice over and over again, with Facilier leading all of them down to the dining hall. As the spirits and Facilier traveled and traversed through the castle, the castle as a whole started to get darker and dimmer, with the outside light from the moon becoming dimmer as well. Eventually, the castle was only faintly lit by a few open window drapes through which the dim moonlight could pass through. Eerily haunting was the cold wind that moved at a constant speed, never changing its pattern. From a corridor through which Facilier and the shadow creatures could both watch and intervene in the events unfolding in the dining room, they did exactly that.

Facilier himself watched as Yzma opened the box and revealed that there were of course, potions, which she gleefully started to throw at all the servants gathered. It…changed them into things that they were clearly familiar with, but had no intention of becoming again as the servants, now clocks, candles and other household utensils, tried to attack Yzma, but were being blocked by Kronk. Yzma herself was already gleefully enjoying this as angry villagers from the countryside started to barrel in through the front door of the castle and, armed with weapons and torches, begun to surround the newly transformed servants. "WHERE IS THE BEAST?!" They all demanded.

"If we ever get out of this alive or become human again, so help me Lumière, I will strangle you…" declared an angry Cogsworth, now a simple mantel clock to a terrified Lumière, now a candelabra.

A lone hunter wearing a red shirt armed with a quiver filled with arrows, a bow and a black musket rode a black stallion and smiled as he saw the servants transformed into house ware. "Gaston!" the mob collectively cried. The servants clearly knew him well too, enough for all of them to stare at him with fierce anger in their hearts, but helpless to stop him, for they were cornered by the angry mob. The remaining servants who weren't in the dining room shared in to strike at the mob, but Yzma clearly saw it coming and began oddly enough, to sing, holding potions in her hand. The entire room turned pitch black, except for Yzma whose purple dress now glittered and shone bright like a diva's in Las Vegas.

_**"Snuff out the light!  
**__**Claim your right!  
**__**To a world of darkness!  
**__**Snuff out the light!  
**__**Neophytes!  
**__**Of a world of darkness!**_

_**Snuff out the light!  
**__**Claim your right!  
**__**To a world of darkness!  
**__**Snuff out the light!**__**  
**__**Here tonight!"**_

At this point, the mob started joining in, raising their torches and singing alongside Yzma, who revealed that Belle was chained to the ground and sat on her back as if she was a cushion chair, forcing her to kneel to Gaston who was on his horse, smiling and enjoying the moment. The loa shadow creatures started coming down from the balcony and joined in the singing, dancing and swirling around the castle and laughing maniacally.

_**"Apparitions of eternal darkness  
**__**Spiraling in circles through the night  
**__**Creatures of beguiling blackness  
**__**No more squinting in the light  
**__**Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons  
**__**Crocodile and carrion beasts  
**__**Swirling in the growing darkness  
**__**Join us in the coming feast  
**__**Spectre wraith and apparition  
**__**Spirit demon, phantom shade  
**__**Candelabras, clocks and withered old teapots  
**__**Dance and watch the dying sunlight fade!" **_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Laughed Yzma.

"Well, looks like it's time for a 'nother dance number, wouldn't you say, boys?" sarcastically asked a clapping Facilier to the unconscious bodies of the prince and Mickey Mouse. He brought the body of the prince down to the dining room, much to Belle's shock. Holding Mickey's tail in his left hand, Facilier dropped down gracefully to the dining room floor, where he congratulated Gaston. "So, I upheld my end of the bargain, just needs a li'l final touch here and there." said Facilier. Gaston, looking so happy and delighted to see that Belle was all his for the taking, never mind that she was clearly terrified of him so much that she would never marry him, had his eyes pop wide open when he saw the creature in Facilier's hand. He only needed to smile to give the signal that he was impressed. "Heh, just as Hades said. He was gonna end up here sooner or later, thanks to all that power drained by Maleficent." casually remarked Facilier."So, my friends only need the word, and we'll be done with this castle like the Fourth of July…" Gaston shook his hand, to which Facilier then said "yes…."Suddenly, the castle was now populated by shadow loa, all around, even more than when Facilier first let them come here. They licked their tongues eying on the castle servants like they were delicious hors d'oeuvres that were just freshly prepared specifically for them. The servants weren't alone, Kronk was being stared at as shadow demons started to dance around and engulf the castle again until none from the inside could see the outside anymore. They also started singing in the same baritone voice that they did earlier. Facilier himself began to sing:_**"Are you**_** ready?"**

The shadow demons started to sing:_**"Are you ready?"**_

_**"Are you ready?**_  
_**Transformation central!"**_sung Facilier as he held some pink powder in his hands and blew it onto the prince, who was still tied up to the chair. The pink powder swirled around the sleeping prince in a strange vortex and as he woke up in the swirling vortex, he screamed as his voice got deeper and deeper until it was unrecognizable. His body began to change as well.

**"Transformation**_** central!"**_sung the demons

**"Reformation**** central!"** sung Facilier as he created a small portal and threw Mickey's body into it, then closed it with a twirl of the wrist.

**"Reformation**_** central!"**_sung the demons as one by one, the servants, to Belle's horror and Gaston's delight, were being blown away by some unseen force towards a massive large, pink and green mask with long black horns that face downward, starting with Lumière. They tried to resist, but ultimately, all of them, Mrs. Potts, Maurice, Cogsworth, Chip, Madame de la Grande Bouche, and last of all, Kronk, who screamed for help from Yzma like a little girl before he was finally eaten by the shadow demons as well. "You're a monster!" cried Belle towards Gaston, who was now so irritated by her screaming that he hit her hard on the side of her head with the end of his musket.

_**"Transmogrification central!**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!**_

_**I hope you're satisfied**_

_**But if you ain't, don't blame me!**_

_**You can blame my friends on the other**_** side!"**_**  
**_

**AU: Since I won't post anything for a while, I'll just give you guys a few clues as to what the next chapter will be. Notice how each of the chapters are named after songs from Disney movies that those particular chapters take place in. Ex. A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins. Also note that Dr. Facilier told Mickey Mouse that he was going to be due in court soon. So...can you guess the name of the next chapter? XD.  
**


End file.
